


Measurements

by meekie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekie/pseuds/meekie
Summary: Ra*bits and Valkyrie plan a joint live. When Nazuna skips out on practice, he leaves the instructions for Shu to take Ra*bits' measurments.





	Measurements

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!WARNING!!!!! This is not crackfic, it is serious and actual noncon. I wrote this in one sitting for someone I know so if there are any mistakes, please go easy on my old soul.

A joint live with Ra*bits was normally out of the question, however Shu only accepted as an opportunity to see Nito. They were paired together for a spring live. Valkyrie was too refined and the idea was to loosen them up using Ra*bits. As if that would work. Nito would reclaim his rightful place within Valkyrie, and as for the rest, they could be dolls as well. Shu made his way to the practice room, Mika towed behind him, muttering out oshisans and nonsensical things. "Kagehira, speak up if you intend to be heard." That always put his blabbering to rest. 

Shu opened the door carefully to the practice room, surveyed the room and was almost tempted to shut it and turn around. The blue haired boy was fumbling with something with the theatre club boy, he looked as though he was on the verge of tears, and Nito had yet to arrive. The energetic brunette had laid himself out on one of the practice matts, fumbling with his phone, the other hand flat against his stomach. His shirt had rode up just enough to show his tummy, he was in shorts as well. A delight to behold! His unit shorts were loose as well and always showed off his legs nicely. If he could replace Nito with anyone it would always be this boy. 

Mitsuru shot up upon Shu opening the door and ran to greet him, "Niichan isn't here yet!" The smaller blue boy looked over after him, "He has tennis club activities....he thought we could be fitted today," Wataru's kid glanced at him and then back at the other one, "He said you already know his sizes." Shu took them all in and nodded, "Just like Nito to avoid me," he paused, "Not like there is any reason for him to." Shu pointed straight ahead, "You, come with me. Fittings take a long time, I doubt I will have you all done today." The brunette smiled at him and nodded, he seemed to bounce along following Shu down the hallway. "Niichan says you're very talented y'know? Are ya?" He peered around to meet Shu's gaze, who quickly shooed him back. "Valkyrie accepts nothing less than perfection, so I suppose so." The small boy giggled, "I mean your costumes! Will Ra*bits get to wear something cool?" He struck a small pose. Shu gave him a confused look before continuing on ahead, "...Tenchi?" "Tenma." "Yes, the live has to suit both of us, if it does not succeed at doing that, then there is no point" Shu opened the handicraft room's door, "Go ahead." Mitsuru looked back at him while walking forward, "Y'know, Ra*bits could be cool too." 

Shu locked the door behind himself and covered the window. The smaller boy had busied himself by messing around with various objects. How did Shu even want to dress him? Cute, like always? Cool? Sporty? They had not even discussed the details of the live. He was sure this boy wanted to know what he would be wearing now. "Maybe, for once, Ra*bits can be cool." He mumbled, running his hands along walls of fabric. Mitsuru turned to face him, "Itsuki, do I need to do anything?" Shu looked him over and told him to get undressed, it would be easier to gather precise measurements.

Mitsuru was more than eager to shuck his clothes, leaving himself in just his loose fitting briefs. Shu turned around eyeing him up and down. His body was incredible, just the way a young boy should be, hairless, thin, and athletic. His legs were nice in that they were the only part of him that retained it's childish squish, along with his soft face. His brief's were black, Itsuki would have imagined him in white, but boys like this never cared much for details. He had stark contrasting tan lines in the areas Shu was sure his track uniform covered. He was perfect, not as doll-like, but his boyish charm was a force to be reckoned with. "Itsuki-san do I need to remove everything?" He squirmed beneath the older boy's intimidating gaze. "I can..." his thumbs travelled to his waist band and underneath, "Is this how you fitted Niichan?" and with that his briefs hit his ankles. Shu was frozen, his eyes caught with Tenma's smiling face before traveling downwards. He was clean shaven, his dick was small and balanced perfectly on his perky balls. God did he enjoy young boys like this, feeling him in the infirmary had been a dream, but the kid was truly stupid enough to strip for him as well! How splendid! 

Shu coughed and readjusted himself, asked Tenma to stand still. He slowly gathered the boy's measurements, "Keep still Tenma." The boy gave sharp jagged breaths when the measuring tape came into contact with his bare skin. "It's cold!" Shu frowned, "Your Niichan is better at this than you are. He was a perfect doll, still and obedient." Mitsuru squinted his eyes, "He's happier now isn't he?" Shu gave him a single glance before returning to his work. Out of curiosity he brushed the measuring tape against the boy's limp cock. Mitsuru jerked back and his tiny dick twitched, "Sorry." he kept his eyes down and stood still again. Shu chuckled and ran the measuring tape up and down his cock, "Stay still Tenma," he teased, "We have to make sure every part fits." Just as he had always dreamed, a young boy stood before him naked, while he stroked them off. Mitsuru shook and gave Shu an uneasy look, "I-Itsuki? you do this with Niichan too?" Shu focused on the young boys growing erection, "Of course I do," a lie, "your Niichan loves it", another lie. Mitsuru stood up straighter and gave a shaky nod. A boy so eager to follow in his Niichan's footsteps, was he prepared to do everything Shu wanted to do to Nito? 

Shu turned him, and slowly walked Tenma over to the table. He slowly ran his hand down the boy's defined back, "Bend over," Shu applied pressure to the boys back until he was flesh against the table, "you and that loud third year are close correct?" He eyed Mitsuru's ass, and looked to the growing erection in his own pants. "Mike-chan-senpai? He's my rival!" Mitsuru looked back at him and grinned, "Other than that...we are close!" the smaller boy raised an eyebrow, "Are you friends?" Itsuki sighed before shaking his head, "I've seen you two together, that's all. I was curious as to the state of your relationship." He chewed at his bottom lip for a moment, "The other two in track club? How close are you with them?" If anything goes wrong, and he decides to tell someone, Shu wanted to at least make sure he was safe. "Neechan is strange, but nice. Ado-chan-senpai is very kind! We're all friends!" He looked cheerful, though Shu was not sure how much of what he was saying was true and how deep it actually went. "That's great, Tenma." Shu had a grating smile on his face, turning the boy's head back to face forward. Nothing he said gave off the impression that they were awfully close, and Nito was the least of his concerns. 

"Tenma, you really are a cute boy" he pushed some of Mitsuru's hair behind his ear, "Would you like to be my doll for a while?" Mitsuru laughed and his whole body shook, "Aren't we doing that already? Itsuki, you're strange." Shu took it as a good enough answer, undid the button on his pants, and pushed them to the floor. "Tenma, you're very cute." Shu moved closer to press his clothed crotch against the small boy's ass. Mitsuru jumped, and only pressed himself harder against the table. "It's warm...Itsuki what are you..?" Shu cut him off, "Measurements, it's all a process Tenma." 

He pressed one finger against Mitsuru's hole, he was tight. It confirmed his suspicion that Mitsuru wasn't as close to track club as he earlier thought. "Just relax your body, Tenma. You're making things difficult for others." Mitsuru stiffened beneath him, the one thing he never wanted to hear was something like that. His wide eyes brimmed with tears, but he tried his best to stay silent. "I'm sorry, I'll do better." His voice sounded strained, Shu almost considered stopping for a moment. He was this close to having sex with a cute young boy! One he had fantasized about before! He refused to let this opportunity go to waste. "It's fine Tenma, just learn that other people," Shu worked a finger in, "know more than you do." Mitsuru tightened around him and his body shook beneath him. Shu refused to waste time on retrieving lube from someone like Rei, or Wataru. He was at least hoping he would have had some experience. He's so small and surrounded by attractive peers, he must have gotten off at least once, no fingering his own ass to the thought? 

Shu pulled out and pressed his index and middle finger to Mitsuru's lips. "Suck on them, you should be glad I'm even allowing you such a degrading act." Mitsuru obeyed without an issue, he hurt, and if this would stall that pain or make it better he was okay with that. He hated anything painful. When Shu found himself to be satisfied he removed his fingers, "Onto you back, and spread your legs." Mitsuru listened, and Shu pressed his slicked fingers against his hole once more. "Good boy, you listen well. Better than most." He pushed his fingers in, coaxing out a squeal from Mitsuru. Shu raised his eyebrow expectantly, and the small boy bit down on his lip. He was so hot inside, "Tenma you're so lucky I'm willing to show this side to you." Mitsuru closed his eyes tight as Shu continued to finger him, he was bad at stretching others. Usually at least, that was never his job. He should have learned if he had the intention to take the virginity of young boys such as Tenma. 

He had abandoned his own underwear, and moved closer pressing his own erection directly against Tenma's now soft cock. He made a mental note of how much smaller young boys were, it was like a dream. He gripped Mitsuru's soft thighs, feeling as though he could melt right then and there. Then he lined himself up with Tenma's hole. "Relax yourself...do not cause unnecessary problems." and with that, he pushed in. He could feel Mitsuru's muscle tearing as he took him to the base, it was hot, and he kept tightening around him. Shu was quick to cover his mouth with his hand when the boy started to scream. Mitsuru hated pain more than anything else, and this was nothing like he had ever experienced. Shu stared him down and he thrashed beneath him, "Madara......Niichan....!!" Mitsuru bit at Shu's hand, "Adonis!" he yelled out names that he knew and continued to sob. "Tenma, your hole is bleeding, how unsightly. It doesn't suit your image at all." Shu began to fuck him, "You're so hot inside, I assumed you would be much more willing. Though i've wanted you for so long, your legs are so nice Tenma. Your smiling face is so comforting," Shu smiled at him, "You're so stupid Tenma." he let out the smallest laugh, "I bet you would not even know how to tell someone what I'm doing to you." 

Mitsuru looked at him with wide eyes that kept crying, "Madara.....please...Adonis....It hurts!!" He kicked his legs, "I'm sorry I was bad, " he hiccuped and rubbed his eyes, "I deserve this," He looked at Shu and cried harder, "I'm always causing trouble," another sob, "For niichan, and everyone else." Shu shushed him, "Tenma, I feel bad dirtying you, but you'll know how to clean it up right?" Shu pushed in to the base, and came inside of the small boy. Who was still tight around him, and sobbing so hard it wracked his body. "It's okay if not, Nito can teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write another part to this only because after Hajime I love Mitsuru very much as well. When have I ever done something like that though? You can find me on twitter @rabitsojis !


End file.
